


Corvo

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephenee tries out Heather's weapon.  Kink Bingo, for the square "blades."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corvo

"It's a fine blade you've got there," Nephenee commented to Heather when the two were sitting in the former's home. Outside, birds were chirping softly.

"You think so?" Heather rested her knife on the table. "It's a good knife. Nice curve at the end, helps me deal with other knives. I can disarm them pretty well if I can catch them. It's saved my life more than once."

Nephenee ran her fingers over the handle. "Most people wouldn't bring their knives over to a friend's place."

Heather scoffed. "I'm just being prepared. And besides, you don't take offense. You don't, right?"

"Nope." Nephenee's attention was still on the dagger. "I've never been too good with a knife. Tried a couple times, but it didn't seem like it was for me. They're awfully pretty, though."

"I could give you a crash course on using mine!" Heather offered, a bright smile appearing on her face.

Nephenee blinked. "That's real nice of ya, but I don't need-"

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun! And I don't mind at all, I like teaching." Heather rose from her seat. "Come on, let's get started."

They made their way shortly to the training dummy Nephenee kept in her backyard. Heather leaned against a wall as Nephenee steadied herself in front of it.

"That's good," the thief called out, grinning. "Let's try a stab. Pull straight back until you reach the back of your chest, then stab mostly straight, a little up."

Nephenee followed her instructions. The first time, she went too high and the knife barely glanced against the dummy.

"Happens to all of us," Heather reassured her. "Try again?"

The second time, the knife stuck fast.

"It's supposed to do that. Twist it a little, it'll make the wound worse," Heather suggested.

Nephenee obeyed before pulling the dagger out. "So... good?"

"You could do with a little more practice," Heather replied. "Go on, try again."

As the instruction went on and technique after technique was practiced, Heather noticed a few things. One, Nephenee had the most intense look of concentration on her face that sent shivers down Heather's spine. Two, sweat was beading on her skin and clinging to the casual clothes she was wearing.

With a smirk that she tried to hide, she ambled over to Nephenee and took the knife from her hand, sheathing it. "That's enough for today."

Nephenee blinked as she was led back toward the house. "I could've gone for a while more."

"I know you could have. The thing is, I'm not sure how much longer I could have watched you."

Before Nephenee could protest, they reached her house. Gently, Heather tugged her inside and against a wall. She kissed her warmly, but demandingly, and Nephenee obliged her.

Heather's hands wandered as they kissed. At first they stayed attached to Nephenee's cheeks. Then they rested at her waist. After that, they slowly wandered up underneath her shirt, caressing and rubbing the skin they found there.

Nephenee moaned at that, separating from Heather's lips in order to do so. Red-faced, she tugged down the low neckline of Heather's shirt further, until she could lick and suck at one of her breasts, then the other.

One of Heather's hands deftly undid the buttons to Nephenee's trousers, then slid into her undergarments. Nephenee cried out loudly at that, hands trying to do the same thing to Heather and failing. With a smile, Heather pulled out a hand from under Nephenee's shirt, opened her own pants, and guided Nephenee's fingers to where she wanted them to be.

It was hard to focus on each other under the flood of feelings, but somehow both of them managed to make the other come. They leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous when you're practicing with a knife?" Heather asked. "If this is what happens when you work on something you have no skills in, I can't wait to watch you practice with a lance."


End file.
